Percabeth Sightings
by LivieBunnySmile
Summary: Over yonder you may be able to spot the adorable Percabeth in all their adorable glory! This is just your average "mortals meet percabeth" story Enjoy!
1. Alicia

**Wassup? So this is my first actual submitted story so please don't judge me. I know the concept of oc characters meeting Percy and Annabeth is majorly overused but I wanted to do something that people would actually read and people seem to like these stories. Why fix what ain't broke?**

***=AN at the bottom of the screen**

**P.S. Percy and Annabeth belong to Rick Riordan and the name choice is from that rude chick in 6th grade. (I mean...what? I have no idea where that name came from...um...why would you think like that?!)**

**Alicia**

Heyyyyyy. My name is, like, Alicia. I'm the most popular girl in Goode. Normally I wouldn't take the time to speak to you lesser beings, but you all deserve to hear about my horrible life so, like, enjoy.

I've never had a problem getting what I want. I've always gotten good grades. On the account of all my teachers being male.***** I have always had friends because; I mean come on, who wouldn't want to be friends with _moi_! I always have a boyfriend. At least, I do until I dump them for someone hotter. So you can only image how shocked I was when Percy Jackson, Captain of the swim team AND the diving team and the hottest guy at Goode, turned me down flat! I could've sworn I had misheard him. I can remember it like it was yesterday. Oh wait, it was.

Flashback to yesterday

"Hey, Alicia, are you gonna ask Percy out today?" asked Marian.

"Well duh, what do you think we're waiting by his locker for?" I snapped. Marian isn't very smart but I keep her around anyway because she's my cousin.

"Oh righ-" I smack her arm.

"Shh! He's coming!" Percy walked up to his locker and banged on it. It opened immediately. He seemed to be completely ignoring me but I'm sure he just hadn't noticed me yet. But then he started getting his books for his next class so I decide to say something.

"Hey Percy," I said in my most flirtatious voice. He winced._ Aww. Is __he nervous? I guess I can't blame him. It must be nerve racking to be around someone as amazing as me! _I thought to myself.

"Hi." WHAT!? That's it no flirting or ANYTHING!? I mentally shook myself. I was running out of time. The bell was about to ring. If I was late to class again, people might get suspicious because I don't go to detention.

"So, I was wondering if you'd, like, totally want to be my boyfriend?"

"No thanks. I have a girlfriend."

Yay! He said ye- wait what? Did he just say no?

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I said, sure I'd simply just misheard him.

"I said no. I'm sorry. I'm just not interested." He was only half paying attention. He seemed to have misplaced something. _Uh, duh._ My conscience said. _His brain. Why wouldn't he want to date me? Its not like he has anybody to bang! The only girl he talks to is Cordelia and she's a total ug-o! _

"Well why the hell not?" I said.

"Because I already have an amazing girlfriend and even if I didn't you aren't my type."

"Speaking of amazing girlfriends," said a voice behind me. "Guess who brought her math challenged boyfriend his math notes...!"

I whirled around and saw a make-upless blond with scary gray eyes. Her tan was totally fake. Or was it? I'll admit she was pretty. But I was still way prettier. I think. She had on ripped jeans. Holes on the knees and in places that usually only got messed up from a lot of use. purple and blue DC high tops, and a purple sweatshirt that I recognized as a Goode high sports team sweatshirt. It said "swim team". Now that I think about it, Percy was the only person on the team who never had on his sweatshirt. _So that's where that went._

"Annabeth. Thank Gods. I thought I was screwed. You're my hero." Said Percy. He gave her a hug and she whispered something in his ear. I had to strain my eardrums to hear what she was saying.

"No, you're _my_ hero. If you don't stop leaving things in my dorm room you won't be able keep spending the night." She perched up on her toes and gave him a kiss. That did it. I huffed in anger and threw my bag on the ground.

"Why do you like _HER_?! I'm so much better!" I turned and stormed down the hallway. I could faintly hear the Marian calling my name as well as the clicking of her stilettos hobbling after me and Percy and Annabeth laughing over the blood pounding in my ears. I marched into the bathroom with tears of frustration streaming down my face. Marian was on my heals. _How dare he like someone else? That isn't FAIR! I want him!_

"Hey its okay. Everyone knows high school romances never last. As soon as they break up he be crawling at your feet." She said as she handed me my bag and wiped my tears with a clean tissue.

"You really mean it?" I asked with new found hope.

"Of course. Now come on. Lets go to class. She looped her skinny, pale arm through mine and we left the bathroom.

**The End**

***Okay that's just disgusting I mean no one should really sleep with their teachers to get a good grade! It's just WRONG! Oh and just to clarify, Paul is ****an Advanced English teacher and this girl is obviously NOT advanced!**

**Tada that's my story. Hope you guys liked it. Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated and flame on my friends. I really couldn't care less.**

**Love,**

**Livie **


	2. Mildred

**Hi guys. I'm back. I know it's only been 4 hours but I have nothing better to do. I am super bored. Thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far they were all really kind. Enjoy!**

**Mildred**

"Yeah right, trust me on this one Lizz, Annabeth Chase does not- I repeat- does not have a boyfriend. I'm not even sure if that girl even knows what a boy IS!" I said over the phone. My best friend was trying to tell me that she had seen my Know-It-All room mate on a date with some God-like guy **(A/N: she has no idea)** at the movies but I wasn't buying it. Annabeth is so concentrated on her homework that she doesn't even look at the guys at our school. (Which still doesn't stop them from looking at her).

"I'm serious! Oh My Freaking God they just starting kissing!"

"What no way! Send me a picture!"

"Okay." With that being said she hung up. A second later she sent me a picture. In the picture there was a girl and a boy the girl was definitely Annabeth Chase pinned against the outside wall of the AMC theater kissing a guy with black hair and a swimmers body. I couldn't believe it she really does have a boyfriend. He's even hotter than mine!

Just then the door opened and Annabeth walked in. She immediately got on her weird laptop and started typing. Her laptop is weird because it isn't Apple or Microsoft. It has this strange looking triangle on it. It's also weird because all of the icons on her desktop are in some other language. One time I started poking around on it to see if I could find any good gossip or secrets. When she walked in she freaked out and asked me if I'd seen anything. There wasn't anything interesting, just a bunch of blueprints and inventions described in that same language.

"When were you going to tell me about your little boy toy?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" She said with a mixed look of disgust and surprise clear on her face.

"Oh you heard me."

"I don't know what your talki-" She faltered when she saw the picture on my phone.

"Hmm. Now you know who I'm talking about don't you?" I said with a sneer.

"How did you get that?" She looked uncomfortable.

"Lizz saw you two at the movies." I don't get why she looks so shocked. I'm the one who didn't know about her boyfriend.

"He's my boyfriend. Not a boy toy. I didn't tell you about him 'cause it never came up." I wasn't buying it.

"Where did you guys meet?" I asked determined to find something good enough to gossip about. I LIVE off of gossip!

"Uh at a summer camp when we were 12. We started dating a few months ago." She said. Now sounding more bored then uncomfortable. She had already began pounding away at the keys on her keyboard.

"What's his name?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson." She said it like it was a routine. Now that I think about it it probably is. People must ask this stuff all the time. She just doesn't seem like the kind of girl to date someone during high school.

"Is he a good kisser?" I asked. He sure looked like he was.

"I'm not answering that. No more questions. I should go to bed. Goodnight." She stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower before bed. That was fine with me. I had just enough information to write a tweet with that picture.

**The End**

**Jeez. Isn't that just witchy? (I got that term from my best friend and her mom). If you guys want to know anything personal about me my profile says that you have to go to my other account. I explained why I have two accounts on my profile so I won't explain it here. I hope you guys like my story. I'm trying to find the perfect length for my chapters so if you guys could tell me if you think this is too long or too short in your reviews that would be great.**

**Love, **

**Livie **


	3. Cordie (Part 1)

**Hi. I'm back. I wanted to say thanks to duantlessgirl 23 for reminding me how much I wanted to do a chapter like this. I'm also thinking about writing a Fanfiction about how Piper and Jason started dating because even though they mention it in The Demigod Dairies but they never explain HOW it started. Please tell whether you want me to or not in the poll on my profile page. Enjoy!**

**Cordelia**

"Hey guys. Cordie, where's your brother? I need to get my Math notes from him." Percy Jackson asked me as he sat down at lunch. He said it so casually like he had no idea how big of a crush I had on him.

"He's in the principal's office again. He should be back any minute." I replied.

"Okay, great. Thanks."

"Sure." I smiled at him as flirty as possible without it being too obvious. He smiled back. His eyes always got a little brighter when he smiled. I wish he would just man up and ask me out already.

"Yo, Perce, here are your Math notes. Thanks for letting me borrow them. Did you write 'em?" My idiot twin brother Carson sat down next to him and returned his notes.

"Sort of. My tutor helped me."

"Who's your tutor 'cause these are amazing." Carson asked.

"Uh, she doesn't go here. I met her at a summer camp."

"You mean the one that you have to be specially selected to attend and some kids stay all year 'round because it isn't safe?"

"Yep. That's the one." At that point I was drawn into the conversation.

"What did she do?" I asked. "'Cause you said you have to go because of all the schools you've been kicked out of."

"She's a run away." He said it so casually I thought he was kidding. Then we locked eyes. He wasn't joking. Then the bell rang. It was time to go to gym.

"Hey guys. I'm having a party on Friday with some of my friends from camp and I want you guys to come. It starts at 7:00." Carson was about to answer when I beat him to it.

"Of course. We'd love to come. It sounds like a blast."

"Great. See you there. I'm of to Math. Lets see if these notes really are as great as you say they are." He walked off. I sighed longingly; I hoped Carson hadn't heard me. He had.

"Relax. Everyone knows he likes you. He turned down Alicia Barnes for you last month! He's just trying to find the most romantic time."

"I guess you're right." I said wistfully.  
"Of 'course I'm right. I just got a B on my Math test!"

I laughed.

"Hey. Why did you have to go to the Principal's office, anyway?"

"They thought I was cheating because my grade was so much higher than normal."

I started cracking up. That's why I love my brother.

! #$%^&amp;*(()_-++==! #$%$# $^&amp;&amp;*%^$^%&amp;%##$%^%# #$$%

The rest of the week seemed to be going in slow motion while waiting for the party. **(A/N: The first section of the story was on a Monday.) **By the time school got out on Friday I could barley contain my excitement. As soon as the bus got to our stop I was out the door. When I got to my room I spent two hours trying to pick the right outfit. Percy had said that it was a "Dress Down" party, so jeans and a T-shirt would be completely acceptable. I, however, didn't want to look acceptable. I wanted to impress him. Finally, I decide on a sparkly pink A-line dress with brown leather sandals. My older sister Nachelle curled my dark brown hair and pinned it up with little sparkly bobby pins. I slid on a brown leather jacket because it was mid November and it was getting cold. Carson was waiting by the car. When he saw me he whistled.

"Dang, Cordie. If Percy doesn't ask you out tonight he's got to have brain damage!"

"Shut up." Even though I was happy he said that I couldn't let him know that. When we got to Percy's apartment I started getting really nervous. _What if I'm over dressed? What if he doesn't think I look pretty? What if I have a soda burp?_ My brain started going into overdrive. Carson knocks on the door. There's no answer. He knocks again. Still no answer.

"There's a spare key under the doormat." Said a female voice behind us. I turned to see a girl around 15 with spikey black hair, blue eyes, freckles, and a T-shirt that said "Death to Barbie".

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked. I was a little freaked out that she knew that.

"I'm Thalia. I'm Percy's cousin."

"Oh. That's cool." I said, relieved she wasn't his girlfriend.

"Yeah, sort of. We don't exactly get along most of the time." She said it in a tone that meant the conversation was over. "Annabeth's probably distracting him." She reached under the doormat and pulled out a key.

"Who?" asked Carson. Thalia just smiled.

"You'll see." She opened the door and I saw the last thing on earth I ever thought I would see Percy Jackson doing. He was on the couch with some skinny Blonde on top of him. They were kissing! Thalia cleared her throat. The girl yelped and sat straight up.

"What happened to that little girl me and Luke found hiding in an ally after she ran away from home?" Thalia asked, not being able to contain her laughter. At first I was disgusted at Percy for kissing a girl like that. She looked like your average ditzy, slut exept for her grey eyes. They seemed...I don't know... off. They actually looked intelligent. Then I realized Thalia had just said she was a runaway. _Didn't Percy say his tutor was a runaway?!_ I thought.

"Hi Thalia." Said the girl. I remembered Thalia said her name was Annabeth.

"Cordie. Carson. I'm glad you guys came the others will be here soon. This is Annabeth. She's my tutor." Percy finally spoke up.

"Is that all?" Annabeth asked half joking, half flirting. I already hated her.

"Okay fine. She's also my girlfriend." He smiled a little when he said "girlfriend". I couldn't believe it! I thought he liked ME!

"Oh. Cool." Carson said. I could tell he was looking at me sympathetically. I had to fight back tears. Why would he ever go for a girl like THAT!? **(A/N: Probably because she's amazing, and funny, and smart, and kind, and nothing like what you think she is.) **She had gotten off of Percy's lap and walked into the kitchen to talk with Thalia who had already started rummaging through Percy's fridge like she owned the place.

"Yo, Pinecone Face, pizza should be coming any minute. Lay off the food." Percy called into the kitchen. Thalia turned around and gave him a thumbs up. She had an apple in her mouth.

"Sooooooo," Carson started. "When were you going to tell us that you had a girlfriend?"

"Um, I guess it never seemed like that big of a deal. We started dating back in August."

"What school does she go to?"

"Kingston Prep." He said. Ugh. Of course she does. Kingston Prepatory for Gifted Girls was a snobby boarding school Downtown. You could only get in if you had, like, a bajillion dollars or a scholarship, but they NEVER gave those. I know because I tried to get one.

"Ugh. Seriously Perce, a rich girl? You could do better." I said in disgust.

"She actually has a scholarship. She never shuts up about it. Annabeth Chase couldn't get less than an A- if she TRIED!"

"I can still hear you Percy!" She called from the door. More people had finally started to show up.

**The End (For Now)**

**I'll be putting the rest off the party up in about a week. I'm going on vacation.**

**Love,**

**Livie **


	4. Cordie (Part 2)

**Hi guys I'm back from vacation. We went to South Dakota. I saw Mt. Rushmore, the Badlands, Crazy Horse (which was kind of a bust if I do say so myself. Which I do.) , Jewel Cave, Wall Drug, and the Corn Palace. I hope you guys like how I finish this chapter.**

**Cordie (Part 2)**

Eight guests, two hours, and three coke cans later, my opinion of Annabeth Chase was no better. She kept doing things that made me mad.

First, she blamed Percy for putting a rubber band on the kitchen faucet so that when she turned it on to get a drink of water it sprayed her in the face. Honestly, I tried really, _really _hard not to laugh. I never saw him put the near the faucet since I'd been here and I had gotten a drink earlier so I know he didn't put it there before I got here. I'm pretty sure Thalia did it, but I can't believe she would just assume it was Percy! Thalia never admitted anything.

Second, when she did think anyone was looking, she moved Percy's shirt collar up to cover a red mark on his neck. I didn't get a very good look at it but it looked a lot like a hickey. That _definitely_ made me hate her even more.

Third, she's so nice to everybody! It was so fake! I mean, no one is that nice, that considerate, and that sweet ALL the time. It just isn't natural!

And just now, she simply got up and left after she got a phone call. She didn't even tell Percy GOODBYE! She just bailed as soon as she got a call to do something more interesting! **(A/N: Actually she got a call from Malcolm telling her that one of her younger siblings had gotten beat up at her middle school dance and Annabeth wanted to make sure she was O.K.)**

One Hour Later…

Everyone but Carson and I had already left. He and Percy were talking about how Percy's friend Grover kept eating tin cans. They were watching an old "Spongebob" cartoon in the living room. I was sitting at the kitchen counter finishing a cup of hot chocolate. I was about to tell Carson that it was time to go when I noticed a sea green and gray striped book bag lying at the end of the counter. On the front of the bag were the words: Annabeth Marie Chase. Under it was an owl emblem with a green trident behind it. I couldn't contain my curiosity.

**Haha. Cliff hanger! There will be a sequal within the next 24 hours. I promise.**

**Love, **

**Livie**


	5. Cordie (Part 3)

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I'm such a liar. I didn't realize that I was so busy this week. Here is the final portion of Cordie meeting Percabeth. Enjoy.**

**Cordie (Part 3)**

As soon as I got home from the party I ran to my room. I completely ignored my sister Nashelle when she asked me how the party was. When I got to my room I locked the door and sat down at my desk. I opened my bag and pulled out the sleek, silver laptop from Annabeth's bag. It looked weird. It had a blue triangle on it instead of an apple. I recognized the symbol as a Greek delta. When I booted it up I noticed that the icons were all in Greek writing. I'd learned about Greek culture last year in Social Studies so I new a little Greek. The screen saver was a picture of Percy and Annabeth. They looked a lot younger, maybe 12 or 13. They were both wearing orange T-shirts. They had logos that said Camp Half-blood. Annabeth was standing on a chair with her elbow on Percy's head like he was an armrest. She was laughing. Percy was looking up at her arm slightly annoyed but mostly just trying to suppress a smile.

_I can't believe it. _I thought._ She's been using him for years and he keeps treating her like a queen._

I opened up a few files but all I could find were a few diagrams and charts. After about three hours of looking through nothing but diagrams I finally found a home video. It didn't look like a home video. It was in HD and the camera seemed to move. **(A/N just so that this doesn't sound too weird I should probably explain what this is. Do you guys remember when Chiron showed Percy the Iris message video of Typhon in The Last Olympian? Well, that's basically what this video is supposed to be, just saved on Annabeth's laptop.) **It was a video of the two of them with a bunch of other teenagers in a cabin with a lot of stuff that reminded me of the ocean. I recognized a Rachel Dare immediately. She had been my best friend last year. When I told about my crush on Percy she told me it was a bad idea. At the time I had thought that it was because she had a crush on him herself. Now I realize it was because she knew about Annabeth. There was a bunch of other people that I started to recognize from Percy's party. There was a boy in a Rasta cap that I remembered was named Grover. I got really freaked out when I noticed that he had goat legs. Then I got even more freaked out when I saw Percy's half brother Tyson. He only had one eye! They all had on the same orange T-shirts as Percy and Annabeth.

"Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" asked a boy with the same blond hair and grey eyes that she had. They were probably brother and sister.

"Uh, dare?" She squeaked. She was acting as though she didn't know what to say.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" He asked. Percy smirked at her.

"Oh shut up, Malcolm!" She complained. Everyone started to laugh.

"Okay. I dare you snap a picture of Mr. D in the shower and post it on Demigram **(A/N Instagram for Demigods)**." Malcolm said with a grin. Annabeth's jaw dropped so low it almost hit the floor.

"Oh My Gods! You're such a pervert! Do you have any idea what that could do to my reputation?!" Annabeth looked astonished. I don't know who Mr. D is but she sure looked disgusted by the thought of him naked.

"You're dating Percy. Your reputation is already ruined." Malcolm fired back.

"Annabeth," Percy said. "He has a point."

"B- But," She spluttered. She looked around the room at everyone. Some of them were smiling; others were giving her sympathetic looks. "Ugh! Fine."

Malcolm stood up and followed her out of the room.

! #$$ !#!$ #!#$!% ! !%^#$#&amp; $ ^#$ %$&amp;$*^$#$#^

**20 questions later**

"Well," Grover said. "Percy, it is your turn." Percy was still looking out the door after Annabeth. _I can't believe he doesn't see that she's just using him for his looks. _I thought.

"Alright. Rachel, truth or dare" He asked.

"Truth." She said immediately. He thought for a second.

"Why did you agree to go to Clarion Academy?" He asked. This was a question that I wanted to know the answer to. She was about answer when Annabeth and Malcolm same bursting through the door laughing.

"What happened?" Percy asked. They didn't say anything. She just showed him a video of what looked like a fat man in the shower using a loofah as a microphone while vocalizing "Ava Maria".

"I cannot believe you got that on video." Percy said. He was trying not to laugh. "What are you gonna do with it now that you've posted it?"

"I'm going to delete it and pretend I never ever saw it!" She exclaimed. She sat down on his lap and they continued the game.

The video ended. I still hate her.

**The End (Finally)**

**TADA! Cordie will be back in about 30 chapters. I hope you guys like this ending. And don't worry Cordie returned Annabeth's stuff the next day.**

**Love, **

**Livie **


	6. Topaz

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated in like a BAJILLION years but since I am still obligated to go to school for the next 5 years I have to complete this little thing called homework. I have, however been thinking of your reviews and how to improve my story which is why you may notice that there have been some changes in my storyline in the last few chapters. Here is a new chapter. **

Topaz

The nice man with the goat legs said I was a demigod. I remember a horrible woman with snake trunks for legs and a boy with black hair and a sword and a pretty blonde girl that told me I was her sister. I've never had a real sister but I've always wanted one. Having a family means having a mom and a dad and a sister or brother right? When you're in foster care it's hard to have a family when you know they'll just send you to another house at the first sign of trouble. They make up some excuse like _we don't have enough money for another kid right now _or_ we have to move to Uraguay for business. _I hate it when they do that. The truth is that they're just too scared to love someone that screams in her sleep or that is 9 years old and still can't read, or a person who can't sit still and has a legacy of getting mad at bullies and kicking their buts even though they are bigger than she is. They don't know what it's like to be unloved so they don't care.

I woke up in a room that smelled like Barley Grass and Parsley. There were a lot of cots lined up in rows and there were people in armor and orange t-shirts everywhere. Then I noticed there was someone sitting next to me. It was the pretty blonde. I think she said her name was Annabeth.

"Hi." She said. "How are you feeling?"

"Head hurts."

"Here. Drink this. You'll feel better."

"It looks weird. Like throw up."

She Laughed.

"Don't worry," she began. "It doesn't taste like that."

I put the cup to my lips when a boy to my left added-

"Unless you like the taste of throw up." The boy was blonde too. His hair was shaggy and it looked liked it was allergic to brushes.

"Malcolm! Shut up." Annabeth exclaimed. She picked up a pillow from another caught and chucked it at him. It made me laugh. I decided that I like Annabeth. But then my head starts hurting even more than before and my eyesight goes dark.

* * *

I woke up the next time in the same room, but a different bed. This time there was someone else sitting next to me. Well... he wasn't really sitting, he was kneeling on the ground. He was half horse. It looked funny.

"Mr. are you a centaur?" I asked.

"That I am, my dear. I am Chiron. Your camp activities director."

"What camp?" I asked. I was very curious now.

"Camp Half-Blood. It is a camp for children that have one human parent and one parent that is a Greek god."

"Which parent is that? Both of mine are gone."

"Athena."

"How do you know?" I was very, very curious now.

"She gave Annabeth a list. You're name was on it."

"Oh." I had always liked to think that my Mom was a secret spy that had to leave me in order to protect me or something like that. Not that she was an ancient lady from Greece.

"You're taking this better than a lot of the other kids we've found. I'm impressed." Annabeth said, breaking me from my little thought bubble. She standing in the doorway with the boy from the night that snake lady came after me. "Do you wanna go look around? Chiron gave you a clean bill of health last night."

"Sure." This should be fun.

* * *

That night Topaz decided that Camp-Halfblood was going to be a nice place to live. She was going to be really happy there.

Earlier she had been introduced to the boy Annabeth was with. His name was Percy Jackson. Him and Annabeth were really funny. They kept getting into little arguements about dumb stuff like who was a better sword-fighter or who was faster on the lava wall. (Speaking of the lava wall, that thing looked so cool!) Their arguements would always end with him giving her a kiss when he knew he had lost and she would blush and they would just go back to what they had been talking about in the first place. I hope I meet someone like that.

* * *

**DONE! Whew. I've been working on that FOREVER! Well, okay maybe not _forever, _but it has been a very long time. There is a very small possibility that I will have another chapter up soon considering I have absolutely nothing to do until Christmas, but I make ZERO promises. As you have probably already noticed, I am a VERY lazy person. I like to tell my friends that I have OCD (Obssessive Couch-potato Disorder) soooo... yeah! Happy Holidays!**

**Love, **

**Livie :): _bipolar face!_**


	7. Adorabella

**Heyyyyyyyyyy…What's up guys? Sooo… I've got this awesome idea for a new chapter but I need your guys' help to make good. In your reviews I want you guys to tell me who your favorite singer that performs love songs is. I can't tell you why but if you could just let me know then I'll be sure to make that chapter is AWESOME, but… until then here is the next chapter. ENJOY! **

Adorabella

"Well, if it isn't little Miss. Nerdabeth. Come to watch the popular boys***** 'cause you can't get one for yourself?"

_Gods, what is _she_ doing here?_ Annabeth thought to herself. It was Adorabella Swanson, A.K.A. biggest bitch in New York. She had made it her year long goal to make my sophomore year a living hell. Annabeth didn't even know why. She has blonde hair, which is dyed, fluorescent blue eyes, those are contacts, and a scar on her neck where her plastic surgeon made a mistake. Annabeth can certainly assure you that he is no longer in business due to the fact that both of her parents are big, fancy lawyers. Annabeth almost DIED laughing when she found out her name was _Ador_abella. I mean, can you BELIEVE the irony?! She had previously been caught giving the janitor a hand-job in the bathroom. She's a slut, she's rude, she's dumber than a box of rocks, minus any animal that could possibly be in the box, she wears enough make-up to rival even the best of clowns, and above all, she. Hates. Annabeth's. Freaking. Guts!

So, there Annabeth was, sitting on the top bleacher in the indoor auditorium of Goode High School reading a book for her fictional writing class when that 5 foot, 3 inch shell of pure evil came up to me.

"I'm not here to support our school, but thanks for wondering." Annabeth said nonchalantly.

It was true. She wasn't there to support her school. She was there to support Percy. No one else really mattered to her. Was that totally sappy? That sounded sappy. Oh, whatever. The point is, the only reason she was even at this stupid swimming meet was because she was dating the team captain of the Goode High School Swim Team. She saw enough of her school-mates already. Why would she want to see even MORE of them? Adorabella sneered.

"Then why are you here? Its not like you could actually have other friends!"

Why was her voice so nasally? Her last nose job must have damaged her nasal passages or something? That voice seriously doesn't help her stereotypical image.

"You know what? Think what you want. I couldn't care less what you think." Annabeth said. She tried to go back to reading her book. It was actually pretty good. John Green wasn't a bad writer.

"So... you wouldn't care if I posted the fact you've slept with more guys than I have in order to get that shiny report card of yours, on the school website?" Adorabella inquired. She gave Annabeth a sideways smirk.

Annabeth felt her face getting hot. It wasn't from embarrassment. It was something else, something much, much scarier.

"Excuse me?! Did you just say what I think you said?" Annabeth stood up. She was taller than the other girl, by just a few inches.

"Oh, honey. Of course I did."

Adorabella teeth were so white she might as well have been drinking nothing but bleach her whole life. Annabeth, however, also knew from experience that Adorabella had a tendency to come into class in the morning drunk. She noticed a shape path in front of Adorabella. It was just for a second. Adorabella shrieked. She sounded like a harpy. Annabeth could just imagine her with red feathers and a hairnet. The thought was hysterical. However, in that very moment, Annabeth realized that her hand stung. Then it dawned on her. Had she just slapped Adorabella Swanson?

"You little-"

Yep! She just slapped Adorabella. _Damn,_ she thought. Now Annabeth wanted to do it again so she could remind herself to actually pay attention. Adorabella was still fuming but after a few more shrieks she finally realized that Annabeth had long gone back to reading her book. She stormed back to her seat on the front bench. Annabeth was surprised that she was willing to risk getting splashed with pool water.

The meet was pretty uneventful. Percy won everything on the boys' team. That girl Cordelia won third place in one of the races. Annabeth was still pissed at that girl for taking her laptop. She had insisted that she hadn't seen anything, but Annabeth didn't believe her. Annabeth just hoped that she hadn't seen the bedroom pictures of her and Percy. Those were so embarrassing!

* * *

After the meet, Annabeth waited for Percy to come outside. He was her ride home, but she also wanted to drive around town. He was taking a lot longer than normal. She started to wander if something was wrong. She decided to go look for him. When she entered the building she examined the different passageways. The one to her left appeared to have classrooms and an administrative office and so did the one to her right. The one in front of her had one strip of LED lights on the ceiling that were on. Unlike the others. She decided to go forward. Annabeth hadn't even walked 10 feet when she heard that horrible nasally voice. Adorabella. And, Percy. She could definitely hear his voice. A little husky, but still boyish. It was usually musical, but not now. Annabeth crept forward and slipped her Yankee's Cap on. The seen in front of her was almost comical. Almost. Adorabella had pinned him up against the wall and he looked EXTREMELY uncomfortable.

"Please- uh, what's your name again?" He said. He truly was gorgeous. Dark, tousled hair. Now dampened by pool water. Those sea-green eyes. Distracting as ever.

"Adorabella." She purred. " You know, because I'm so adorable. Everyone _adores _me." Ugh! *gag*

"Wonder why?" He muttered to himself.

Annabeth giggled a little to loud. Adorabella, thankfully, was too busy gawking at Seaweed Brain to notice, but his eyes shot up. They darted around the hallway looking for any trace of her. She lifted her cap just a smidge and let it fall back on her head. His eyes lit up like a little puppy. _Gods, he's cute._

"So," He started. " Adorabella, would you mind letting go of me 'cause, you see, my girlfriend is probably looking for me by now and we're still kinda in that _careful _zone where I'm still kind of scared of her, so it was nice talking to you but I really should be leaving now."

Adorabella just laughed and gave him a supposedly seductive smirk. He shot a _help me _look in Annabeth's general direction as Adorabella leaned in and tried to kiss him. He turned his head at the last second. Annabeth slipped back around the corner and took of her cap. She called his name as if she was still looking for him as she turned the corner once more. Percy was still dodging Adorabella's attempts of lip-locking with him. As soon as he saw her, he pushed Adorabella out of the way and she fell on her butt which was clad in pink shorts that were so short they could have BARELY passed as underwear. Percy ran over to Annabeth and hugged her.

"What's this I hear about you being scared of me?" She asked with a knowing smirk. He blushed.

"Uh," He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. It was kind of cute when he did that. Dare she say _adorable._ He was saved from answering by Adorabella. Who, of course, had quite a few questions herself.

"What?! You'd pick _her _over _me_?" She yelled.

"Uh, yeah. Is that really much of a surprise?" He asked.

"What's THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Well, I'm sure you're a nice girl and all, but from what I've noticed, you seem a little like a narcissistic whore." He said.

"She is. *cough cough*" Annabeth added.

"How dare you? I swear to god, Annabeth, I will make you're life a living hell!" On that happy note, she spun on her stilettos and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Annabeth laughed. Percy looked at her.

"Sorry." He said.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's okay. What's she gonna do,anyways?" She asked. He smiled.

" _I _don't know what she's gonna do when she figures out there isn't an exit down there." He chuckled and put his hands around Annabeth's waist.

"Are you about to kiss me Perseus Jackson?" Annabeth asked.

"Duh."

Annabeth laughed until she was cut off by his lips.

* * *

***:Did I say she went to an all girls school? I don't think so but if I did, I change my mind.  
**

**So! That's that. Hope ya'll enjoyed. Did I seriously just say _ya'll. _Omg! I did. There's proof. I'm going crazy. Oh well. I decided to try something new so if you couldn't tell... that chapter was from Annabeth's point of view instead of Adorabella's. You know, just thought I'd give it a shot. And this was over 1000 words YAY! So I'm thinking about starting to ask you guys Review Questions! The first question is up above. Have a nice day.**

**Love, **

**Livie**


	8. Avalon

**Guys I'm sorry about my last update(which is now removed)...normally I'm not like that. I've just been having a really rough week and I feel like I'm being ignored by my friends and family plus I'm sick for the second time this year... I hope I didn't piss you guys off too much, here is the next chapter.**

Avalon

_Contacts? Check. Ironed dress? Check. Nice-ish shoes? Check._

I go through my mental list again. I have to make sure everything is perfect for my date tonight. Well, technically it isn't a date but I'm pretty sure it will be by the end of the night. Annabeth is the smartest person I have ever met. She's been tutoring me for about three weeks and I really like her. She has blonde hair, grey eyes that are kind of scary, and she's really tan. It isn't like the fake tans that the other girls at our school have, its the kind that you get from always being outside. I don't know what her sexuality is but she's never said yes to any boy I've seen ask her out. I, personally, take that to mean she's in to girls instead. Yesterday she asked if I wanted to go to the movies with her and some of her friends. I just assumed that that meant she was in to me so tonight I'm going to ask her out.

I went to the bathroom and run a brush through my hair. Its a boring brown color. Once, I asked my mom if I could dye it and she launched into a huge rampage about how it kills your hair and how people use animals to make dyes. I would have told her that most brands use vegan formulas, but I did not think it would make much of a difference.

I heard the doorbell ring and I ran to the door before my mom could get it. My mom wasn't particularly excepting when I told her the truth about my sexuality. My mom is one of those people that stupidly believe that its a choice that you can make. I learned a long time ago not to openly disagree with my mom, so I didn't complain about the one-on-one meetings with the preacher at our church or the dates she set me up with to see if I could "come to my senses" about how a real relationship is between a man and a woman. I would prefer for her not to scare Annabeth off with all that crap. When I open the door Annabeth is standing there in ripped jeans and a blue t-shirt that looks about two sizes too big.

She gives me a hug. Her embrace is warm and I can smell the scent of lemon shampoo. She pulls away after a few seconds and I have to force a smile to hide my disappointment.

"Come on, Ave. I wanna introduce you to everyone." She grabs my wrist and pulled me to the car that is sitting in the round driveway. I've never seen it before. It must belong to a friend. Its really nice. Its silver with leather interior. There are three people in the car at the moment. There is a girl with bright red hair and freckles in the driver's seat. Sitting next to her is a large boy with a babyish face. I can't see what color his eyes are. Lastly, there is an older boy with a scraggly beard and a Rasta cap. I climb in next to him and Annabeth climbs in behind me. She pulls the door shut as she introduces me to everyone. The girl in the driver's seat is named Rachel, she's back in town from Clarion's Ladies Academy for the weekend. The guy next to her is Tyson and he works for his Dad in a forge out of state. The guy next to me butts in when Annabeth starts to introduce him.

"G-grover U-underwood. Please to m-meet-t you." He says. As we start driving, Annabeth leans in real close and tells me that his girlfriend has been pushing him to be more social.

"Rachel? You know where his apartment is, right?" She asks. Kicking Rachel's seat.

"Yes, Annabeth." Rachel replies with a huff. "I've been to his house before, you know?" Annabeth rolls her eyes and kicks her seat again. Rachel smiles. _I wonder if they're together? They banter back and forth like a couple._ I brush the thought off. Why else would she have invited me if she wasn't at least a little _in to me._

"Yay! Big brother's coming!" Tyson says. His voice is deep but he still talks like a child. I wonder if he has a disability.

"Oh, is someone else coming?" I look around. There are no empty seats.

"Yep!" Annabeth replies as the car comes to a stop in front of a tall apartment building. She looks really happy._ Who is this person?_ I hope I wasn't wrong about her being a lesbian. Rachel said it was a _he_. Annabeth hops out of the car and shuts the door before I can get out.

**POV tradeoff**

I ran up the steps at top speed. I hadn't seen Percy all month and I missed him like crazy. It took me about three minutes to get up to the top floor. A group of idiots had blown up the elevator some time before Percy and his Mom moved in. One time Percy and I ran into one of them. He said his name was Leonard. When I got to Percy's door I knocked as calmly as possible. He opened it a second later and kissed me before I could even say hi. I missed his lips. _Does that sound tacky? Oh well. Its true._ He pulled away from me and shut the door. We raced down the stairs. I won.

"Oh. By the way, there isn't enough room so I'll have to sit on your lap." I said. "Don't try anything." I added when I noticed him eyeing the shirt I was wearing. I had taken the last time I stayed over at his house. He scowled but promised he wouldn't do anything. We walked outside and I saw Avalon looking out the window expectantly. Like she was waiting for me to come back. As soon as she saw me, she perked up, only to look disappointed when she saw Seaweed Brain. That's weird. Usually other girls are happy to see him and disappointed me. I opened the door and pushed Percy in the car next to her. I climbed him and sat on his lap in a fashion I knew would bug the hell out of him until we got somewhere private.

**Back to Avalon**

When Annabeth sat in that boy's lap my heart sunk. She was straight! I'd never been so disappointed in all my life. Wait, maybe she's bisexual. Maybe if I kiss her tonight she'll realize I'm better than he is. I start making a plan for when and where I would do it when she interrupted my thoughts with Douche-Bag's introduction.

"Perseus, meet my friend Avalon, Avalon, meet my boyfriend Percy." She said with a grin. Douc-*cough cough* Percy stuck his hand out for me to shake. I obliged but I squeezed his hand as tight as possible. He didn't even flinch. He must have just been acting like it didn't hurt. I once broke a guy's hand in an arm wrestle and that guy was at least three times stronger than this guy. I settled back into my seat as we drove off but I kept a close eye on Annabeth and Douche-Bag. Once, he slipped his hand around her waist and she brushed it off. That's the issue with gorgeous straight girls. They always get caught up with the kind of guy that's interested in her body. We arrived at the theater 10 minutes later. It wasn't that far from our last stop but there was a lot of traffic. We all swarmed out of the car and walked into the movie theater. Rachel and Grover both wanted to see Stuck in Love but Percy vetoed them because he said that one of the characters looked too much like him. We decided on Big Hero Six because Annabeth thought Tyson was about to cry when Grover said no. They let Grover go see a different movie. I figured now was as good a time as any to make my move with Annabeth so I pulled her away from Percy in the line for the snack bar.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I questioned her once we had made it a safe distance from the group.

"Yeah, Ave?" She looked at me with those scary eyes and I almost changed my mind about the kiss. But, I decided that I just had to do it. So I did. I leaned in swiftly and kissed her. It lasted for about a second when she pushed me away. It wasn't a hard push but I fell down anyway. She stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Avalon," She said it with so much sympathy that I lost myself completely. I started bawling. "I'm so, so sorry." She said. I barely heard her. I was running out the door. I ran for about a half-mile before I saw a bench. I sat down and started crying even more. I don't know how long I sat there 'til someone tapped me on the shoulder. I had buried my face into my knees when I sat down. The person tapped me again and I looked up. It was a girl with rainbow hair and a t-shirt that said "This is not a phase" with a rainbow above it. She smiled sadly and sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"That's a sort of stupid question." I say, trying for a smile.

She laughs.

"Wanna talk about it to a random stranger?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I told her everything. She was a good listener. She told me that I would find someone better soon enough and she offered to drive me home. When I got home I went to my room and fell asleep instantly. I guess bawling your eyes out can really wear a person out. I woke up the next day around noon, took a shower, downed three glasses of water and ate cinnamon toast crunch cereal for breakfast. When I picked up my clothes from last night to put in the hamper, a piece of paper fell out of the pocket of my dress.

_Don't worry, I'm just as messed up as you are._

_Genesis Clary_

_(555) 555-5555_

* * *

Hurray for happy endings am i right? I hope you guys liked this. Have a happy Valentine's Day. With a temperature of 101 I doubt I will.

Love,

Livie


	9. Beatrice

**Hello friends and foes. Good Morning...Good Evening. Whatever time it is that you're reading this. There is a poll on my account if you'd like to check it out, it would really mean a lot. But for now here's the next chapter. I decided to do something pretty cliche this time. Oh, and Percy and Annabeth have just graduated High School. **

_*****_**= A/N**

**Beatrice (Not Prior)**

"I'm a daughter of who?" I said. _Eww...god. My voice sounds so nasally. My daddy's gonna have to sue that doctor for giving me a bad nose job. _This girl sitting next to  
me must be clinically insane. She's been trying to tell me that I'm some kind of half... breed, did she say? No, half-blood."Aphrodite. The goddess of Love? Lady of the Dove? Have you really never heard of the Greek gods?" She asked. She was pretty. In a hobo sort of way. She had choppy brown hair with braids and feathers in it. With weird eyes that changed colors. She had a ring on her finger. It didn't look like an engagement ring. Maybe it was a promise ring. How did she get a boyfriend to like her while looking like _that_?! She didn't even have any make-up on. I was so much prettier.

"Listen, sweetie..." I started. I wanted to be as gentle as possible so she wouldn't go "freak show" on me. "What did you say your name was?"

"Piper McLean." She said. She looked bored, like she'd been told she was crazy before. She started picking at her nails, which weren't cut evenly. She probably bites them or something.

"Okay, Piper, sweetie, gods aren't-" She cut me off.

"All right, I'm gonna stop you right there. Follow me." She stood up and brushed her jeans off. We had been sitting on a bench on the side of the road in the middle of the Long Island country side. Piper started walking and looked back at me. She was waiting for me to follow her. I didn't want to but I also didn't want her wandering around all by herself when she _clearly_ isn't all right in the head. I started trudging after her. She walked up a hill and stopped at the top to wait for me. I rolled my eyes. This was a total waste of time. When I got to the top of the hill I froze. There was a camp. It wasn't a normal camp. There was a rock wall with lava, people riding flying horses, and a man trotting around with a horse's ass, literally. He was half horse. I must be delusional. Piper was looking at me with a smug expression on her face. I blacked out.

When I woke up there was a man looking at me. He had brown hair and he looked like he was in his late 40s. He was sitting in a wheel chair. He told me that Piper wasn't crazy and that she was telling the truth. I was about to accuse him of being crazy as well and ordering him to let me call my lawyer when a man with goat legs walked past me. I screamed. We talked for an hour or so in a baby blue building called the Big House and I watched an orientation video about the camp. I learned that his name was Chiron and that he was the half horse man that I saw when I got to camp. When the video ended a guy came in and sat next to Chiron. I was stunned by how handsome the man was. He had black hair that was totally messy but it looked, like, _adorable._ His eyes were the color of the ocean after a storm. I didn't realize I was staring until Chiron cleared his throat.

"Miss Babcock, this is Percy Jackson. He'll be showing you around the camp." He said, looking slightly irritated. _I wonder if girls always stare at Percy. It wouldn't be that much of a surprise. _I thought to myself. Percy stuck his hand out for me to shake. I took it. _Wow. Firm grip._

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied with a smile. _God, he's perfect._

We left the Big House and started walking to the center of the camp. There were about 30 cabins but I knew from the video that not all of them were inhabited. Percy showed me the canoe lake and the archery range, the amphitheater and the mess hall, and finally my cabin. It was pink, which I was excited about. I love, love, _love _pink. The video said that each cabin had a head councilor. You could become a head councilor by being at the camp the longest or if you had completed the most quests. My goal was to go on some quests and kick the current councilor out of "office". The only problem was that I had no idea how many quests the current head councilor had been on, or who the head councilor was, for that matter. I decided to ask Percy. Possibly flirt a little while I'm at it.

"Hey, Percccccy?"

"Hmm?" He seemed to be pre-occupied. By what, I had no clue.

"Do you know how many quests my new head councilor has been on? I thought you might since you seem to be really smart." I slid my hand down his arm inconspicuously. Percy stared at me for a second. Then, for some reason he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked. I was so confused.

"Trust me, I am not a very smart person. But, I do know how many quests she's been on. She just finished her third one yesterday." He said after he stopped laughing.

"Oh? Really, what was it?" I slightly batted my eyelashes at him. He didn't seem to notice.

"Bringing you to camp."

I had to think for a second, then it hit me.

"W-wait. _Piper's_ my head councilor?" I asked. Percy nodded.

"Yep. Piper McLean, daughter of Tristan McLean and Aphrodite." He said proudly.

"You two aren't, like, together, are you?"

"Gods no. Her and my friend Jason are dating. There's a promise ring and everything." He said smiling. _So that ring on her finger _was_ a promise ring._

"Oh. Good."

"What do you mean?" _Oh crap, I said that out loud didn't I? _**_*_**

"Oh, you know, its nice that she's found someone while she's so young. Speaking of young, how old are you?" I asked, eager to change the subject. Percy took the bait.

"18. I graduated last Spring." He said.

"I'm only 17 but a lot of my old boyfriends have said that I have the sexual and intellectual maturity of a 29 year old."

"Um, okay." He gulped. "Uh, are you in a relationship right now?"

"No. Not at the moment." I leaned in real close and added, "But I have my eye on someone special."

He slide away from me and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"That's nice." He said as we stopped at the Aphrodite cabin. We stood there for a moment when he cleared his throat. "See you around, Beatrice."

And then he was gone.

* * *

The next time I saw him was at the dining pavilion.

Piper had just given me a bunk and some camp clothes to change into when the horn blew. We walked done to the Dining Pavilion as a cabin. I noticed Percy sitting by himself so I asked why no one was sitting with him.

"Annabeth should be over there soon. She's probably just finishing a chapter in her book." Piper said. _Annabeth? Who's that?_

* * *

The girl never showed.

At the camp fire she was still a no show.

Percy looked around for a while but ended up just rolling his eyes and sighing.

* * *

After the camp fire, I was going to go talk to him because there was an hour until curfew but then I saw him walking away. I did the natural thing. I followed him down to the beach.

He walked for quite a while. At first I thought that he might have seen me following him and he was leading me somewhere to make out. Then I realized he seemed to know exactly where he was going. Finally, he walked over to a large rock. He glanced over the top and walked around it. I heard a screech, he started laughing.

"Seaweed Brain, you scared me!" said an unidentified voice behind the rock.

"You know you missed dinner, right?"

"I _did_?!" asked the notably female voice behind the rock.

"Yep. And the campfire." Percy said with a smirk. _Who was he talking to?_

"Percy! Why didn't you come get me?"

"I did. You ignored me."

"Oh." Finally the girl stood up. My jaw nearly hit the sand. She was beautiful. Even prettier than I was, which was really saying something. Blonde hair, tan skin, supermodel physique. _Did he have a girlfriend? _I probably should have asked about it. _Oh well, she's probably a total bitch. I'll be in Percy's arms in the blink of an eye._

"Don't I get a kiss for trying?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck._ Aww...what an adorable habit._

"Ugh. Fine."

"Well, I mean, if you don't want to, you don't have to."

She rolled her eyes and yanked his shirt down to her. He was just a few inches taller than she was so the kiss was crushed into her lips. It lasted for a few seconds. When Percy pulled away he was grinning.

"Never even _think_ that I don't want to kiss you." The girl said.

"Okay, Annabeth."

_Annabeth, huh. What kind of name is that?_

* * *

I watched them for about an hour. They talked a lot. Kissed a lot, too. It was annoying how happy Percy seemed with that Annabeth girl. I was so much cooler and I'm sure I kissed way better. I would just have to win him the hard way.

The next day I walked into the arena with the rest of my cabin. When we entered there was a loud sound. And a scream. I craned my neck and saw a large black dog running around the arena. The scream must of come from Annabeth because she was covered from head to toe in drool and she had a disgusted look on her face. Someone was laughing their head off near the big dog. Percy. He had just calmed the dumb dog down****** and he was patting it on the head.

"Good job, Mrs. O'Leary." He said, still chuckling. "Now she'll have to forfeit or risk smelling like a dog."

"Oh! Seaweed Brain! You're such a jerk sometimes." She said stomping her foot.

"No, I'm not. I just have to embrace the times I actually win something. You always win everything."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Don't."

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't, you stup-" He cut her off with a big kiss.

All the girls in my cabin sighed dreamily except for Piper who rolled her eyes and tried to hide a smile. It disgusts me. How can these people not see that a boy as hot as Percy obviously belongs with someone whose actually _attractive._ Or who actually knows what they're doing in the bedroom because I doubt that goody-two-shoes blonde does. I was so busy thinking about how good Percy must be in bed that I didn't realize that Piper had come over to stand next to me.

"Okay, what's your 'Percy belongs with me, not that old hag' speech?" She asked.

"What?!"

"Oh come on, blondie. You didn't actually think you were hiding your disgust did you? Its pretty obvious that you think that Annabeth doesn't deserve Percy, so tell me why and I'll tell you why you're wrong."

"Okay, well, for starters, I'm so much prettier," For some reason, Piper snorted. "I'm probably smarter, definitely funner an-"

"More fun." Piper interrupted.

"Whatever. The point is that I'm a very interesting person. I have lots of money. I have tons of dating experience and I know exactly how to make a man happy." I said. Piper thought for a minute or two.

"Okaaaaaay, first off, you have on eight billion pounds of make-up so you apparently don't think you're as pretty as you say you are. Secondly, Annabeth was out of school for seven years and she still ended up graduating a semester early so I really don't think that you're anywhere near being to her level of intelligence much less _above _her level of intelligence. Third, Annabeth and Percy have had so much fun with each other over the last six years that they've literally past out from it before. And, Percy isn't the kind of person that cares about money, dating experience doesn't matter to him because the only person he's ever had any experience with is Annabeth, and finally, Annabeth and Perseus have been stuck to each other like glue since they were twelve years old, if anyone knows how to make him happy, its Annabeth."

"Well, I don't think he really loves her." I snapped, desperate for a way to win her support. "I mean, who would?"

"Doesn't really love her? Doesn't really _love_ her?!" She was yelling now. The rest of our siblings had started to take notice of our conversation. "Listen, little girl, the boy literally went to hell for her. The only thing he remembered when he was kidnapped by a goddess and taken away from his own memories was her and you have the nerve to say he doesn't love her!"

"Piper!" Someone yelled. It was Percy, he was standing by the door of the arena. On his arm was Annabeth. She was smiling a little. It was the kind of smile that people get when they're remembering something bittersweet. Closed lips, glassy eyes. " Calm down. She doesn't need to know what a sap I am. I have a reputation to maintain."

Piper blushed. She seemed to realize how loud she had gotten. She had the attention of nearly everyone in the arena. She mumbled a 'sorry' and stepped a few feet away from me.

"What reputation? World class seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked. She gave Percy a kiss on the cheek and they both left the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: Yes you did, you really did.**

**A/N: How dare she?! I don't even know, and I'm the WRITER!**

**A/N: ALLITERATION! I'm exclamation point crazy today. **

**Love,**

**Livie**


	10. Ryker

**I have returned! Dun dun dun! Anywho...I feel happy today which is weird because I have a headache and I'm failing Math...never mind. I don't want to bore you by turning this into a blog about my life's problems. You guys are here to read about Percy and Annabeth! Enjoy.**

Ryker

"Hey beautiful." I walked up to my soon to be girlfriend. The one, the only, the _hot,_ Annabeth Chase. This is the first year that Kingston Preparatory has allowed boys and girls to have classes together and my goal was to date 10 of the hottest girls in school. I've already dated and_ dumped_ 9 of them. Polly Garmond, Mildred Alvarez, Hally Barns, Alyssa Reckles, Olive Daily, Marsha Collins, Lilith Lovegood, Olga Sadich, and Gracen Parker (who actually dumped me because she was a lesbian but that's not the story I like to tell). Last year, I was a total dork. I had thick glasses and bad acne. I could barely do a single push-up and I had nothing but advanced classes. Over the summer, I went through major changes. No summer school, gym membership, an a miracle acne treatment fixed me up perfectly. When the school year started my old friends- er- friend didn't even recognize me. I was immediately a hit with the ladies. All the guys wanted to be friends with me. It was great. Then I met her. Annabeth. Blonde hair, perfect physique, tan skin, and gray eyes so incredible that you want to just look at them for eternity. She was just so gorgeous. I immediately made her my trophy. Now I was finally ready to claim her.

"Yes?" Ooh, so proper. It's just so sexy.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tonight. Maybe see a movie? In the back of the theater. No one would care if things got a little wild." I winked at her. She stared at me. Then she started laughing as if she knew something I didn't. (Which was doubtful. Even though I act dumb, I'm still one of the smartest kids in school.)

"What movie?"

"I don't know. "The longest ride" that just came out, right?" She laughed even harder. "What's so funny?"

"I have a date planned with my boyfriend to go see that movie tonight. Sorry, Ryker. You're just not my type." She said. _Not her type?! How am I not her type? She's a girl on Earth._

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Since August. We've known each other for years." She jumped down from the four foot tall stone wall she'd been sitting on. "I'll see you around Ryker."

* * *

I slipped into the theater just after the first of the commercials. I had to call my ex girlfriend, Annabeth's room mate, to find out what theater she was going to and what time the movie started. I had decided to spy on her to see if this boyfriend of hers had something I didn't. I spotted her in the back left corner of the theater. There were only a few other people in the theater. A group of teenage girls in the front row, a twenty something couple in a pair of seats on the right side of the theater, and a middle-aged woman with thick glasses and an extra large popcorn in the very middle. It was perfect. The small amount of people meant that I could have my choice of seats near Annabeth.

I wasn't worried about her recognizing me. I was wearing a blue sweatshirt, a black snapback, and sunglasses which I planned to take off after I sat down. I chose a seat in the row in front of Annabeth and her date, who I'll admit, was not the most unattractive guy in the world. He had black hair which fell over his forehead and stopped just above his eyebrows, he had green eyes which were so green that you could clearly see the color, even in the darkness of the theater, and you could clearly tell that he worked out. Him and Annabeth had put the armrest in between them up into the back of the seat. Annabeth had her legs bent over the guy's lap. Their hands were entwined, right hands together and left hands together, making an X across her legs.

The movie started after three more previews. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie. I was trying to focus on the couple behind me. I caught little pieces of their conversations.

"How's Sally?"

"Have you talked to Chiron lately?"

"I finished the rough draft of Poseidon's temple last night."

There was silence for about a half an hour. Then I heard a noise so quiet that I almost didn't catch it. A moan. It was soft. Probably Annabeth's. I turned the camera on my phone on and flipped the lens. Just as I suspected, the two other teens were kissing. It wasn't just any kissing, either. It was french. And loud. I'm surprised I hadn't heard it sooner. I had imagined kissing Annabeth tons of times. I had never imagined her kissing anybody else. I didn't like guy's hand slid up the back of her thigh, about five inches away from the bottom seam of her back pocket. I got mad._ Why did he get to do that and not me? I'm way better than he is._ I stood up and turned around. The dude leaned down and pressed a small kiss to her jaw. He had lifted his head back up to kiss her nose when she say me standing there with my arms crossed. She pushed him back a little ways.

"Ryker, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question. Who's that animal?"

"He's not an animal, he's a seaweed brain" She said that like it was obvious. "And his name, is Percy."

Percy rolled his eyes and whispered something in her ear. She nodded at him and he got up and went to sit near the front of the theater.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"He asked if I could handle this myself. Now I'm gonna ask you again, what are you doing here?"

"I was curious. I wanted to know that you were safe. I'm glad I came. What are you doing with a guy like that? I wouldn't trust his intentions if I were you."

"_Intentions_?!" She looked at me like I was crazy. "Trust me, Mr. Player-geek, his intentions are ten times better than yours so if I were you, which thankfully I'm not, I wouldn't be telling me that I didn't like his _intentions_. He's as innocent as a freaking baby seal, so shut up!" With that, she walked out of the theater. Percy trailing behind her like a loyal little puppy. Not, however, before sending me the scariest, pee my pants and cry in a corner, glare I've ever seen. _Baby seal, my ass._

I stayed until the end of the movie and flirted with some of the girls in the front row. One bleach blonde with nice boobs gave me her number. When I left the theater I saw a blonde girl pinning a guy against a blue motorcycle. Annabeth. _Ugh. Man, she's hot._

* * *

**_Done, and sleepy. I need a nap._**

**_Love,_**

**_Livie :P_**


	11. Leslie

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! Next chapter. Whoo! I didn't die! I think. You're reading this, right?**

* * *

"Percyyyyyyy..." The blond girl whined. He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a peck on the jaw.

"Whaaaaaaat..." Said the green eyed boy next to her.

My name is Leslie DeMarco. My mom is named Elinor DeMarco and my father's name is Hermes. Yep, I'm a friggin' demigod. I can barely read and I can't sit still. Yay! (That was totally sarcasm.)

Anyways, I was still watching the _dynamic duo _sitting at the other table. Dinner had been over for a good twenty minutes so I don't know what they're still doing here. _Oh wait. What am I still doing here? Oh right, I'm staring. Duh._

_Why? _You might ask. Simple. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are PERFECT.

From what I've heard from other campers, they are literally the most perfect relationship ever. They are both beautiful, both capable, and both powerful. They have so much chemistry, they might as well be one person in a beaker.

_How was that for descriptive writing? Ha!_ That's all I want to do in life. Writing. Romance. Perfection. I pull out my pocket notebook to jot down my thoughts. Percy and Annabeth are going to make me famous. I just know it.

"Seaweed Brain, why are we still here? What do you want?" Said Annabeth.

"I don't know. Just, to be around you more? You always have to go sit with the rest of the Athena Cabin during the camp-fire, then you go back to your cabin and I don't get to see you."

Annabeth sighed wistfully.

"You're right."

"Come again?"

"Oh shut up." She hit his shoulder lightly.

"But Annnnnnnnnnnabeth... you're always so mean to meeeee!"

"Am not. I simply speak truths."

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... okay... 'cause telling Malcolm and Chiron that you were going to do some 'late night training' tonight was _totally_ the truth. You totally do that _alllllllllllllllllll_ the time!"

Annabeth blushed, leaned in like she was going to kiss, and... punched him in the gut.

"Oof!"

_Awwwwwwwww..._ I thought. Why can't I have someone to punch in the gut like that... _hmm...maybe that didn't come out right._

I sighed and wrote some more in my journal.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Annabeth asked.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?" Replied Percy, with his chin on her shoulder. She smiled and kissed his forehead. I scribbled some more. _Soooooooo cute! _

"No idea. We could hide-out in the woods for a while, maybe go down to the lake and..." She smirked and leaned in closer.

"Make out."

Percy choked. And so did I, my pencil tip snapped off. Annabeth and Percy both looked up. Then I realized... they hadn't seen me. I guess that isn't so surprising, with me being 4'11 and invisibly pale and all, but I would have thought they would have seen me by now.

"Oh. We didn't see you there." Said Annabeth. _Yep. I kinda knew that._

I coughed. "Oh. It's fine. You're fine. It's not a problem. I was just writing... so... yeah. It's okay." I was rambling. I know I was. I know I probably sounded like an idiot. But, I also know that I really don't care. They are the most amazing couple I have ever seen.

"Oh. Okay. You're Leslie, right? Connor was telling me about you." Said Percy.

"Yep. That's me!"

"Cool. Welcome to camp." They went back to ignoring me. I pulled out my mini-sharpener and sharpened my pencil to a point.

* * *

**Two Hours Later... (Annabeth's POV)**

Finally. Leslie left. That took forever!

"Well she sure must like writing." Percy inquired. "She only look up from that notebook twice."

"It's nice that she's pursuing her passion. Not a lot of people do anymore." I leaned back against him.

"Yeah. I just wish she'd done it somewhere else."

Annabeth laughed. "Me too." I tilted my head up to look at him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. So much." He kissed the top of my head. "What are we gonna do for the next three weeks?"

"Well... celebrate Christmas, then New Year's, hopefully kiss when the ball drops. You know, normal girlfriend-boyfriend stuff."

"What do you mean by 'celebrate Christmas'?" Although I couldn't see him, I could practically hear the air-quotes in his voice. It made me smile a little.

"You'd better have presents for me, Seaweed Brain. Or I swear-"

He was trying really hard not to laugh. He was failing. I groaned with annoyance.

"I didn't think you were the "present wanting" kind of girl, Beth."

"One, don't ever call me that again. Two, shut up."

He laughs again. "Fine." He wraps his arms around me and burrows his face in my neck. We sat there in silence for a while when he finally said something.

"I do have a gift for you, though. I hope you like it. I think you will." He sounded back to his bashful, dorky, -awkward- self.

"I bet I will, Percy." I looked back and pecked him on the lips. We smiled at each other for what could have been twenty seconds or forever for all the crap I gave.

"Sooooo..." I started. "Got any homework for the break?"

Percy groaned and dropped his head down on the table. Question answered. Oh how I love this dork.

* * *

**The Next Morning... (Leslie)**

Percy Jackson was apparently missing.


End file.
